Did that answer your question?
by stainedwithfire02
Summary: LEMON. One-shot. Second story up here, first M rated work.  Please R&R.


As we lay there, on his bed side by side, I turned to him. We gazed deeply into each other's eyes, finding peace and serenity lying in the irises. I found myself falling away from the rest of the world. Nothing else mattered except the two of us. Slowly, he ran his fingers along the edge of my face, smiling up at me. I couldn't resist smiling back. I lowered my face to his and kissed him gently on the mouth. I was so in love with him that I had him at the center of my world. He treated me like I was a princess on a pedestal, like a fragile piece of art that just dared to be given respect and attention. It was getting later into the night; I could tell by the shadows falling over his face from the fading sun.

I had wanted to give myself to him for a long time now, but I wanted it to be special, to be filled with love, not just lust. I wanted to please him and make him want more, just as I knew he would do for me. I could tell just by how much I craved his sweet mouth when he stopped kissing me. I absolutely loved the way he tasted. It was an indescribable flavor. His touch was gentle and loving, as though he was sliding his fingers across the surface of glass.

I suddenly let slip these simple words: "Hey Babe, I was wondering what turns you on." A look of surprise crossed his face, shock filling my eyes and warmth my cheeks. He chuckled, laying his lips lightly on my exposed cheek. "And why would you want to know that, Love?" he whispered in my ear, as though he already knew the thoughts racing through my mind. Again, color filled my face, although I knew I shouldn't be embarrassed by such conversation. "If I were to do something to try to please you, would you correct me?" I asked, slowly and sheepishly, as I pushed him onto his back and straddled his waist.

"Yes, of course, but this alone is something different for you. I think I like it," he smirked at me, laying his hands on my hips. I rolled my eyes playfully, leaning down to kiss him. He opened his mouth, deepening the passion we felt in this simple act of affection. I bravely slipped my tongue between his lips to dance feverishly with his own. His hands were now running up and down my back, occasionally to my hips and behind. He elicited a series of moans, creating a fire between my legs that burned like it had never before. My breath was ragged in my chest, the blood pulsating throughout my whole body at faster and faster a pace with each passing moment.

Breaking the kiss, I trailed my lips down his jawbone and throat, lingering a bit on his pulse point. That cause the breath to catch in his throat, and I smiled at how well I must be doing. I ran my hands down his chest and stomach, sliding myself down so that I could line my center up with his erect manhood. It felt amazing, even through all the layers, as I began gyrating my hips, grinding into him. He began to moan, trying to tell me things, but being unable to finish sentences. I could feel him hardening between my legs, and that made me wetter, if that was possible, as I was already soaking through my panties as it was. I couldn't help it anymore. I began to moan just as much as he was, until he stopped me, pulling me in to kiss him once more. I reached down and unbuttoned his pants, and I heard a sigh of relief as I did.

The sweat was beginning to run down my body from the motion. He slid his hands beneath my shirt to grip my waist, his touch almost burning my skin. I sat up, tearing the camisole from my body, leaving me in a black silk bra. He flipped me onto my back, kissing my throat down to my collarbone. He seemed hesitant to touch me the way he wanted so I said between breaths, "It's okay. Go ahead." He didn't need to be told twice. He immediately laid his hands on my breasts, moving them slowly over the bra and the exposed skin. I was in heaven by this. Suddenly, he squeezed, causing me to cry out in pleasure. A grin crossed his dampened face and he came down to kiss me again. He slid his hands along my sides. Guessing what he wanted to do, I arched my back as he unclasped my bra, sliding it off my body and tossing it across the room. He made me gasp when he put his open mouth on my nipple, laying outlines on it with his tongue, leaving me moaning in ways I couldn't understand myself. He switched to the other and I laid his hand on the other.

He nipped my now erect nipple, causing me to squeal in pain and pleasure. I realized this set up wasn't fair at all, and I tugged at the bottom of his shirt, which he happily removed for me. The skin-on-skin contact was unbelievably pleasurable. I just wanted him inside me, now. I was so hot at this point that I breathed, "Baby, please, stop teasing me. I want you." He looked into my eyes for assurance, and I gave him a small smile in response. He slipped out of his own pants and boxers, leaving him wholly naked above me. He began to grind into me through my bottoms, leaving me whimpering his name. He was teasing me more, knowing it was killing me. He slid off my shorts, kissing the tender skin just above the panty line. Then he grinded into my core once again. I was so breathless and the fire was so hot where his body met mine that I thought that it couldn't get much better. I took my panties off myself, tossing them to the floor. He looked to my eyes once again, and again I assured him this is what I wanted. He lined himself up before plunging into me.

The pain was more than expected, but as he continued to pump in and out of my heat, the pain went from discomfort to pleasure. We continued thrusting into each other, faster and faster, moaning and crying out the other's name. I hit ecstasy three times, on the third one, so did he. We laid there for the next ten to fifteen minutes catching our breath as it returned to us. I looked to him, and he just started laughing, and said, "Yes, that was amazing!" I went hysterical. Then we laid there, curled up next to each other until the darkness overcame us.


End file.
